knightandroguefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Maxwell
Anna "Annie" (Fisk) Maxwell is Fisk's oldest sister. Because of her marriage, she is presumedly living comfortably in the town of Ruesport with her family. Anna, alongside Fisk, had been receiving tutelage on sewing and needlework from her mother and the two helped their mother with her work, before and after their father's death. After the death of their mother, Anna and Fisk attempted to continue in their mother's stead, but found themselves unable to keep up with the work. Anna then got a job as a server in a tavern to help support her siblings. She describes it as a decent place in a respectable part of town, near the guildhalls, where the council clerks went. She worked there for a year, before a customer came to her wanting to bed her, and tried. When the tapster found her scuffling with the man in question behind the building, her attacker accused her of luring him there and she was fired. She went on to work at another tavern, that wasn't as nice nor paid as well. She worked there for another two years, over the duration of which she had begun receiving more, less but less aggressive than the first, solicitations from patrons to sleep with them for money. The Fisk children's situation was growing more bleak with the approach of the winter season, and Anna was beginning to think she would have to start accepting these offers when she was given another, different offer. She was approached by Horatio Maxwell, A judicar who had first seen Anna working at the first tavern and followed her to the second. He told Anna he had fallen in love with her, but had hesitated so long because of their nearly twenty year difference in age. He promised the safety of herself and her two younger sisters, as well as dowries for them both, in exchange for her hand in marriage and Fisk's departure from Ruseport. She and Fisk spent almost a whole night discussing the matter. Fisk was against the marriage more than Anna, whose larger concern was Fisk having to leave, but the two eventually decided that it was in the best interest of the three sisters for Anna to accept Maxwell's proposal. In the years that followed, she came to return Maxwell's love, and birthed two children with him. She supported her husband when he was fired for corruption, although their marriage became strained by Maxwell kicking Fisk out again. It's uncertain how things turned out, but Judith believed Anna would be distant from Max for some time, but ultimately forgive him. She cares very much for her family, and extends her protection to Michael after the initial shock of her brother bringing home an unredeemed man. Characteristics Physically, Anna is described as plump, with curly brown hair. She is presented as a kind, understanding, and courageous person. Relationships Anna is married to Horatio Maxwell. While Anna initially only agreed to the marriage only to save her and her sisters from poverty, she has over time come to love her husband in earnest and does not seem to regret the decision. Anna has three younger siblings, her sister Judith, her brother Fisk (who she mainly refers to by his childhood nickname, "Nonny",) and her sister Elissa. She appears to get along well with all of them. She used to wait up for Fisk during his criminal activity and sit on his bed while he got ready to go to sleep. Anna has two children, Rebecca and Thomas Maxwell, the latter appearing slightly more attached to her than the former.